Plenty of couples make sex tapes babe
by actualaphengland
Summary: Uhhhm it's all in the title really :) Happy Birthday Liz 3


**For my waifu Liz, happy birthday! Sorry it sucks don't hate me 3**

"Tony really?"

Steve blinked at the camera set up nicely in the corner of the room.

"Really really." Tony replied with a grin.

Steve only deadpanned.

"Come on Steve! Plenty of couples make sex tapes..." he whined, strolling up to the blonde to take his hands.

"Is it on right now?"

"Well yeah but...forget it's even there!" Tony grinned and tried to catch his eye but Steve would not take his gaze from the small piece of technology.

"Do you remember last time when we tried something so adventurous with technology?"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle, holding onto the front of his shirt.

"I will admit, that was pretty damn hilarious when you had to apologise to Fury."

Steve sighed and tried to turn away angrily but Tony kept his grip.

"Hey come on, this time is different. I'm handling the tech parts and you're just being your fine self~"

The blonde rose an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"I feel like there's somebody else in the room watching us."

Tony grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"You'd never last in an orgy."

Steve was about to reply before Tony's lips were against his, rough and demanding.

Instinctively, Steve's hands went to cup Tony's cheeks gently not at all rough like his lover.

"I don't know about this." Steve repeated himself, looking at Tony worriedly. He only rolled his eyes in response to the blonde and continued kissing him, leading him to the bed that happened to be nicely made, for now.

Tony had a way of making Steve loose his sense of awareness for the things around him and so that came in handy now as they lay down, the blonde straddling him. Steve pulled away for a second to smile down at him, taking in all the little details of his face like he usually did. Tony probably would have been flattered if he was not as impatient. The billionaire immediately went to unbuttoning his shirt, hands brushing over his incredibly toned chest.

"So I guess we're not taking this slow?" Steve asked, smirking slightly.

"Hell no." he got as a response before Tony was against his lips again, kissing and nipping on his bottom lip.

Steve took a second to gasp and catch his breath before leaning down to kiss Tony's neck, reaching whatever skin was exposed before the brunette insisted his shirt must come off.

Both men now panting and incredibly turned on, probably wouldn't have cared if there was a whole film crew watching them...well at least Tony wouldn't have cared anyway.

Steve moved down Tony's chest slowly, leaving a trail of kisses, some of which turned into hickeys.

When he was happy with his work, he opened Tony's belt and pulled his jeans down with the other's cooperation.

"Already hard?"

"Shut up Rodgers."

He smiled and took Tony's cock in his hand, his thumb brushing across the tip. Luckily his boyfriend had educated him on how to be good in bed with men.

"I'm sorry I thought you how to tease." The brunette said after gasping loudly.

Steve was about to reply but he had something better in mind. He leaned down and took as much of his member into his mouth as he could.

"S-shit! You move fast!" Tony blurted, the pleasurable sensation spreading down his thighs. Steve would have grinned of course, if he didn't have a cock in his mouth.

The two men enjoyed each other for another half hour until they had both climaxed and collapsed on the bed happily.

In fact, Steve had forgotten all about the camera until Tony called to Jarvis 'Yeah okay buddy, we got it all!' and there was a small beep from it.

"Oh God, the camera." Steve groaned, covering his face.

"Yeah babe, I'm gonna put it on a DVD ASAP!"

Not a week later, the Avengers were holding their annual get together and of course the venue was the Stark tower. There was a huge amount of food, drink and waiters buzzing around and serving. Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor were huddled around couches, laughing and joking about the past year.

"Oh wait, shit! I made a DVD of all the selfies and stuff we took!" Tony blurted, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Where is it? I'll get it." Steve said, fearing what his drunk boyfriend would do if he stood up.

"Uhm, third drawer in our room?" he slurred hesitantly.

"Alright, alright." Steve patted his thigh and went to go and get it, coming back a few minutes later with the unlabeled DVD.

He looked at it in confusion before handing it to a helpful Natasha who just nodded understandingly after once again calling him a fossil. She slotted it into the DVD player and the two sat back down to rejoin the others who were eagerly waiting.

_"Come on Steve! Plenty of couples make sex tapes..."_

_"Is it on right now?"_

All the colour ran from Steve's face as he watched the screen.

"OH MY GOD CAPSICLE YOU GOT THE WRONG FUCKING DVD!" Tony blurted, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter, clutching his side.

"This is fucking priceless you picked up our sex tape, oh my God." He continued as Steve, the blushing mess reached the DVD player, blinking at it with a clueless expression.

"I don't know how to turn it off." he whispered desperately, pressing random buttons

_**"YOU'D NEVER LAST IN AN ORGY." **_

It began to blast through the speakers and it became clear that Steve had no idea what he was doing. Most of them were stunned into silence, Tony was chuckling though and Bruce was the only one who could get up and turn it off out of pity for Steve.

Needless to say they all got quite drunk that night in an attempt to forget that day's events.


End file.
